The Immunization and Immune Monitoring Core C will provide support for this IPCAVD team to determine the utility of centralized HIV-1 genes as vaccine candidates for the prevention of AIDS in animals and man by performing four specific aims. Aim 1: To immunize guinea pigs and rabbits with HIV-1 group M and subtype consensus and wild-type Envs from Project 2 for the induction of systemic and mucosal binding and neutralizing antibody, and to immunize mice with centralized immunogensfrom Project 3 for evaluation of anti-T cell mucosal immunity; Aim 2: To expand and establish stocks of subtypes A, B, C and D (and others) HIV-1 primary isolates derived from early transmitted viruses or early seroconverters for neutralization assays; Aim 3: To perform neutralizing antibody assays against HIV-1 primary isolates with serum samples from immunized guinea pigs, rabbits (Project 2) as well as from non-human primates (Project 4) and Aim 4: To perform immunoassays to characterize the mucosal Env-specific IgG and IgA subclass responses, and perform mucosal T cell responses to experimental immunogens (Projects 2 and 3). Investigators in Core C have worked together on HIV-1 vaccine development for the past 12 years, and bring to the HIVRAD expertise in animal immunization, neutralization assays, as well as T cell function assays, including ELISPOT, CTL and intracellular cytokine assays, adjuvant development and use, and mucosal immunology, all of which are critical for successful HIV-1 immunogen testing. Thus, the addition of Core C to Projects 1-4 and Cores A and B, completes a powerful HIV vaccine development translational research team.